


穹光

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 火鸟 [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 《火鸟》番外一则，但当作独立篇目阅读应该也没什么障碍。零镇前一次自说自话的公路旅行，大夏天闯去北方看极光。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 火鸟 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	穹光

“你说什么？”

“太阳风暴。”

“再之前。”

“假期。”朱雀说，“三天假期。我想租你这么长时间。”

“……三天。”鲁路修重复道。已经被官方宣布死亡的零之骑士本人就站在他面前，单手按在他的办公桌另一侧，整个上身都向他倾斜过来，固执地冲他比出对应数字的手势。年轻的皇帝扭头看了眼墙壁上的挂钟，又看了眼桌上的电子钟，着重看了眼角落里显示的日期，然后冲着那几个小小的数字叹了口气。“你知道我们现在的时间有多值钱吗，朱雀？”

“没有什么任务是你非得亲自待在现场才能完成的吧？”朱雀说，“场地确认过了，统一行刑的名单也是。需要我掌握的情报也交接完毕了，剩下的指导方略也不是这一两天就能摸透的。除非你是觉得我在假扮你这方面做得还不够像。”他微微蹙起眉头，这倒是让他脸上的表情不再显得固执过头也没那么叫人恼火了。“对我来说确实有点难。但正因为这样，继续跟你一起行动才会有所帮助。”

“我不需要你凡事都做到跟我一致。你是要成为ZERO，而不是成为我。”鲁路修说。他把签字用的钢笔往旁边一放，又看了眼屏幕立起的终端上显示的未读邮件数字。“行了。接着往下说吧，看你能不能说服我。”

“我觉得直接把你劫走会更加省事。”闯进他办公间的男人把举起的右胳膊连同那三根手指一并放了下来，煞有其事地压低眉头作思索状，“只要你不发警报就不会惹出麻烦。”

“朱雀。”在位的皇帝厉声道。睡醒的亚瑟忽然从办公桌一角蹿了起来，轻快地连跳两三下，准确地冲向被点名的家伙怀里，用脑袋狠狠撞了他一下。不被猫待见但总会被它们打扰的人熟练地张开手臂，在亚瑟掉下去之前兜住了猫的身躯，令其以一个相对舒适的姿势趴在自己的臂弯里。

“说笑的。”朱雀这才再度开口。他试探性地摸了下亚瑟的后颈，又不得不接着躲过挥来的猫爪袭击。“太阳风暴的影响会从明天起扩散开来，根据当前的规模观测预计会在半周内消失。纬度偏高的地区应当都能看见极光，我们只需要向北去一段路就行了，甚至不需要进入北极圈就能……”

“你是会对这种自然现象感兴趣的类型吗？”鲁路修怀疑道，“你？”

不怪他感到惊愕，实在是他努力调用了一番记忆也没想起来枢木朱雀在过往十八年的人生里什么时候会专程为了赶这种热闹而专程请假跑出去。孩童时期忙于学业和修行，往后就是忙于军务，哪怕是在校时期也鲜少见到眼前这位会因为公事之外的问题缺席。不是说人不能突然转性，只不过这也太过突然了。难道是他在前阵子养伤不能出外活动的时间里憋过头了？鲁路修挠了挠下颌，觉得真要是这样的话也能解释得通，但其实只要在身份保密的情况下出外、在方圆二十公里内兜一圈应该就可以缓解这种活动欲望了。他还在试图筛选更多可能的理由，朱雀的嘴唇忽然轻轻抖动了一下。鲁路修这才意识到眼前的人神情虽然固执得令人火大，那双眼睛却哀伤得有点过头了。

“……不完全是。”朱雀说，“只是既然机会难得，时间凑巧，我们恰好能赶上一回。我想跟你一起去看。”仍然在位的皇帝瞪着他，想说这不是他们“想”就能够去做。距离最终公开行刑的日子已经不远了，零之镇魂曲即将奏响，剩下的时间怎么都不够。在这种紧要关头多抽出三天是什么概念？然而现前名义上的亡灵、预定好的虚假英雄垂下目光来，在一瞬间显得困苦而疲惫。

“鲁路修。”他低声道，“这是最后一次了。”

于是第九十九代皇帝从他的位置上离开了。他被一个死人给劫走了三天。

卫星信号能确保他远距离完成剩余的一些琐碎任务，C.C.在电话那头骂他们私奔也不看看场合，在得知只有三天时又大声叹气，说你们到底是有多缺合适的约会时间。潘德拉贡的旧址处还是焦土一片，临时栖身的城塞里没有太多人成天忙着追查皇帝的下落，媒体也变得相当听话，不会随便报道无用的信息，所以这一桩短暂的外出应当不会引起更大的乱子。在这种场合下启用装甲骑显得太过高调，他们动用一架专机飞越了这片大陆中部的广袤平原，停靠在北部设置的一处军事基地附近，将为了掩人耳目而一并捎来的杰雷米亚放在这一站让他顺便清查一下这边的武器库。两小时后，简装出行的皇帝带着一个头顶兜帽的随行者到达了一百公里外的一座普通小镇。距离北极圈还有些距离，他们打算先暂歇一夜，如若一无所获再尝试继续向北去。

头一夜天气晴朗，唯独不见半点极光的影子。监测预报给出了令人遗憾的消息，这一带的出现概率不足百分之十。他们添了较为厚重的外衣，在小镇边郊处等候到半夜。鲁路修将大半时间花在他手中的设备屏幕上，点点按按下达实时指令，再编排一些以后朱雀用得上的。“你一定要在这种时候还表现得这么扫兴吗？”朱雀在旁边说，“我可是好不容易才把你给偷出来。”

“我们又没在事前约定好这次行程百分之百属于你。”鲁路修说，“还有，我是在帮你的忙。希望你往后记得我提前为你操了多少心。”

朱雀有很长时间没说话。鲁路修偏头去看他的脸，他的脸上是一片空洞的沉默。更远的位置有旅客在野营，遥遥生起了一捧足够明亮的篝火。那点火光映在朱雀的眼睛里，形成一小块星光似的金斑。更远的地方天空是暗的，尽管在这样的盛夏里，黑夜很快就会过去。朱雀从铺地的坐毯上站起来，向前迈了一步，拉起了衣服的帽兜。一辆汽车从他们面前的窄道行过，车灯近了又远。他的影子缩短又拉长，然后重新融入夜色。

“你在生我的气吗？”鲁路修问。

“恰好相反。”朱雀说，“我在因为你是对的而生我自己的气。”

那天晚上他们挤在同一张床上入睡，但分开了两面不同的被褥。清晨时分天亮得很早，他们多耗了一会儿才慢悠悠地起床。不知是朱雀的心愿使然还是真的赶巧，一时间奇迹般地没有更多亟待皇帝亲自处理的事务从邮件弹窗里跳出来给他找麻烦了。他们在早餐桌上恢复正常说话，各自用了些面包和牛肉汤。鲁路修看着朱雀的脸色慢慢好转，变回曾经在自己座前接受指令时沉着而略显冷肃的骑士模样。不知从什么时候起他不再笑了，好像打从他死里逃生并勉强将一身伤养复至不再影响正常行动的地步开始，作为名义上已死的亡灵，他就变得愈发寡言少语。考虑到能够见到他本人的人也愈来愈少，也有一部分客观因素在内。

他的眼睛在荒原中是灰绿的，映照着生长在道路边一晃而过的云杉，令人想起更北方寒冷的苔原，向下凿击或许就会探触到无生气的岩层。越野车的挡风玻璃在午前泛起明亮反光，气温升高到不消打开暖气也可以暂时脱下外衣的地步，他们在路边停靠，车载广播里转着一支不知名的民谣。被劫出来的皇帝像个普通的自由行旅客一样下了车，将预先买好的冷三明治嚼碎下咽用以果腹。他靠在车前盖上，看着朱雀绕着车辆晃悠了两圈，像是在进行检查或只是单纯地给自己找点让脚步活动起来的理由。

“其实只不过是三天。”在他吃完那个三明治的时候，朱雀毫无征兆地开口道。鲁路修偏头看过去，男人将双手插在衣袋里，目光投向远方。

“你想从我这里偷走更多时间吗？”鲁路修问，“然后让它们属于你？”

“不。我想从你需要去担心的整个世界手里偷来更多时间，我希望你能为你自己而享有这些时间。”朱雀说。他停顿了片刻，腰部后靠贴上车头的同时缓缓阖上了眼睑。“还有是的，我确实想让它们属于我。”

他的身体向后歪斜，站得不够笔直，但没有倾向另一人。他的手插着衣袋，没有帮他饮水或进食。他的嘴唇干燥而褪色。他看上去像是所有的东西：凝固的画幅，无生气的塑像，印在专题播报的照片栏里和电视屏幕上眼神冷厉的死神象征……他不是其中任何一个。鲁路修将肩膀主动向他靠过去，没有贴得足够近，但足以向他多投出一道询问的目光：“我以为你不会说得这样直白。”

“每一次都可能是最后一次。”朱雀说，“所以我会将一些话说给你听，并且我希望……”

他的嘴唇一张一合，又陡然僵住。鲁路修花了些时间才理解那是他截住了声音，而不是响在耳中的嗡鸣阻止了自己听清余下的内容。这是你的坏习惯，鲁路修想。保持诚实，在某些时候把自己的心都剖出来，却不说明你想求得的回报。这样会让你显得像一厢情愿，即便事实并非如此。

“你希望我能好好听着，理解并接受它们，配合你的行动，还是反过来告诉你同样多的事情？”于是他问。

“你不是非得陪我胡闹。”朱雀在沉默很久之后说。鲁路修晃了晃脑袋，那恼人的嗡鸣淡去了一些，这点小问题可能是在警告他在夜里真正阖眼的时间太少。一个夜晚，本该拥抱在一起的躯体被隔开，本该用于亲吻的时机也湮没于无声，只能听见彼此心照不宣压得分外平稳的呼吸。

“我记得我才是负责拿主意的人。”被拐带出来的皇帝说，裹着一丝细微的纵容与无奈，“所以假使我一开始就不乐意，我根本不会出现在这里。”

鲁路修在午后的一段车程里睡着了。他恍恍惚惚看见比稀疏的桦树林更为繁茂温暖的图景，在更为炎热的一个暑夏，在并非故土的岛国，一个男孩和另一个男孩为了一个微不足道的愚蠢理由盗出了车辆，在幼小生命的啁啾中一路疾驰而去。他们踏上行程时如同在呵护切实存在于某处的希望般坚定，不顾一切而无所畏惧。那是特属于孩童的天真吗，还是说只要陪伴于彼此身边就总能拾起相似的勇气呢。

他想也许一切从未改变过，他们也不是头一次一齐踏上看似突兀的旅途，只是他们在彼此丢失的年岁里各自都迟疑了太久，现在不过是由枢木朱雀来指出一个遗留下来的机会。因为就快是最后了，因为此刻他们还能一同疯狂一回。不是在世人面前完成一出排演好的剧目，只是在这一程里，只有他们两个，从最初到最后。

他醒来时车已经停靠在路边，他的肩上盖着原本已被脱下的外衣。驾驶座上的人冲他掀起唇角，告诉他距离天黑还有很久，他们可以选择在这附近闲逛一番，或者设法找点别的事情来打发时间。晨昏变化在这一带变得无比暧昧，继续向北去就会遇上白夜。他们所停驻的地方甚至没有像样的城镇，只有提供给远游爱好者的营地，因战乱而显得冷冷清清。所幸气温已经降得足够低，两个无论如何不能被人轻易认出来的人能非常合理地设法裹紧脑袋。

被认出来倒也没什么。皇帝的Geass扩散开的范围已经足够广，在北方的地界多增加几例也无妨，然而不知是否被朱雀那副难说是小心过头还是从根本上看就有些神经质的做法给影响到了，鲁路修一样没有表现得过于张扬。留给他们的时间不很多了，把命令和坏心情浪费在这种地方是无谓的。虽说规划出了三天，但最迟明日他们就得踏上归途，可供观测的机会也只剩下这一夜。

他们在晚饭时用热汤暖了身，随后才载着租借来的帐篷继续向营区边缘行去。一个理论上已经死去的人和一个将死的人，本该将一次心血来潮的短暂旅行上演成更富有浪漫色彩的奇幻逃亡。然而没有，一切都显得很平淡，没有抛锚的车，没有被闯破的身份危机，没有伺机接近皇帝的其他敌人。只有温热的炖菜，半新不旧的帐篷，还算好用的睡袋和灯炉。天空在他们做好全部准备后暗下来，就在最后一缕暖色的暮霭从天际消散时，他们看见了想要看到的事物。

“真不错啊。”鲁路修说，半是诧异半是庆幸，“我还以为会需要我们戏剧性地等到破晓前的最后一刻呢。”

他看见轻纱，神祇的裙裾，一场遥远的风暴击中他们所在的星球时泛起的涟漪，如约定而至一般自星辰间缓缓飘落。起初是稀薄暗淡的蓝，像天幕上被划开一道裂纹，又以更为柔和的方式填补了它、在着色处层层叠叠浸开。然后，或许就只是在几次呼吸间，或许他们将呼吸屏住了太久——天空上被勾勒出一道青绿的明亮光幕。原本在灯炉旁检查设备的另一人直起身来，怔怔望向那变化不定的幻彩，由那些光芒映在眼底，忽而发出长长叹息。

“怎么了？”鲁路修问。他又一次看向那双眼睛，它们像从濒近死寂的安宁中活过来了，或许只得这一夜。朱雀抬起手来，却没有指向天空，不过是抓住了自己的手肘。

“你和我都错过了不少约定吧。”他轻声说，“从很久以前开始就是了。”

过去有哪些约定呢？大多数是孩提时代的戏言，在被大人们看得太紧而不得自由行动的时候发泄似地跑入山林间，说一些关于祭典和烟花会之类的蠢话。别离又重逢之后也有一些，校园间的胡闹，闲暇时的出游。随口推到下回的，郑重约定好的，那么多、那么多的没有来得及体验的事情。未能得见的景观，未曾经历的冒险，两人一起穷尽一生或许都还不够——而时间已经不够了。

“所以你非要在这种时候心血来潮一回？”鲁路修跟着叹了口气，“败给你了。”

他在浮游沉降、扭动蜿蜒的光芒下方走向那个人，手指抓向腕骨，肩肘撞击在一起，就这样自顾自地依偎过去。朱雀反应了片刻，随后张开手臂圈住他，将他抱得很紧。鲁路修想说这种时候就应该把注意力放在别处而不是接吻了，还没说出来便被映在对方眼中的光亮引去了心神。他在嘴唇上尝到一点苦咖啡，还有清冷的雪粉似的气味。在一个盛夏，在极圈漫长昼日之外的一小片黑夜里。

他想自己会记得的，有人会替他记得更久。愚蠢的、不合时宜的、平凡无比的一次旅途，和仅在这一夜被铭刻于心的绚烂光辉。裹带着他的影子，变作关于他的回忆的拼图的其中一块碎片，温柔地埋藏于另一个人的梦境。他在唇间柔软的触碰下眨动了双眼，想要隐去一抹不易察觉的颤抖。朱雀攫住他倾吐出的一缕软弱气息，替他将其吞咽下去。那双被极光映亮的眼睑变得深邃而潮湿，如同被遥远的涟漪浸染作海，然而潮浪汹涌间激起的水泽是寂静的，凝固在眼眶中，久久没有落下。

他们又无言地互相依偎着站立了许久，才在铺开的坐毯上歇下身，继续像两个真正年轻而普通的傻瓜一般仰头看着上方的光影变幻。“我不是想扫兴，毕竟已经赶上了。但其实就算这次错过了也没关系。”鲁路修说，“以后你还有机会看到的。”

“以后啊。”朱雀轻轻哼笑了一声，“那时候就没人陪我一起看了。”

其实还会有很多人，鲁路修想说。幸存下来的人，被我们送向明日的人。他们都会留在ZERO身边，成为ZERO得以继续存在下去的意义。有那么些人不会将自己所能推断出来的真相挑到明处，但他们终究会对留在英雄位置上的人投去宽容和谅解——所以你无论如何不会落到无人陪伴的地步。然而他什么也没说，因为他知道那个人真正的言下之意。

因为会感到孤独。

因为一旦与特定的某个人诀别了，便等同于只有自己一人活在这世上了。一起经历过的种种和一道见过的风景都会变得那样遥远，高高悬挂于记忆的边界，唯独在梦境降临时会拢起由光芒本身织就的纱幔，温柔地从星辰间垂落而下。

他在一个冬夜攀上山坡的顶端，沿着另一侧的路径望下去，能看见作为目标的小型聚居点里还亮着暖黄的灯光。他的同行者先他一步行动，从通讯器里告诉他最好别在错误的时机引人注目，麻烦稍微晚点再下去。鲁路修站在山顶呼出一口气，忽然间自思感中把握到了一线温暖的触碰。在接收到足够明显的声音之前，他就先一步微笑起来。

“告诉我你在哪。”然后他听见。

“这个嘛。”鲁路修答道，“我要是告诉你了，你又会不顾伤势跑出来逮我了吧？”

“是你说的这回要留久一些。”朱雀咕哝出一句语气相对柔软的埋怨。远在更为安全的地域上，也摆脱不掉看管在周围的眼睛——尽管以他惯常拥有的怪物一般的康复速度，原先的那些伤势应当已经不会对他造成多大麻烦了。他在借机耍性子，而鲁路修决定配合他。这算是预先约好的一环。

“我会的。”鲁路修说，“不过是临时有点小麻烦要处理，很快就会回去了。两天，最多三天。”

他说出口的一瞬有些恍惚，似乎触动了往日的一些记忆。他不想说被偷走的时间总会以不那么合适的方式返还回来，尽管事实看来的确如此。可朱雀不会对这个说法感到高兴的。于是鲁路修明智地保持了一小段沉默，同时试探着加深存在于两人之间的感应。朱雀轻轻“嘶”了一声，显然是准确地捕捉到了他藉由皮肤知觉传递过去的一阵寒风。

“很冷吗？”那个声音变得关切了许多。

“嗯，很冷。”鲁路修搓了搓裹着手套的手指尖，然后用手掌拍了拍脸颊，“不过我应该能捱过去，目前还没出现冻伤的迹象。”

“你又在乱来了。”那个人出言责怪他。

“或许吧。这是我的一点特权和一点小习惯。”他回答道。他听见彼方传来不甚认真的喃喃抱怨，他想有些时候他们两人的确都挺自说自话的。比如这一次意料之外的分离，又比如他此刻想做的事。“好了，朱雀，现在——”

他在这个冬夜抬起头，看向本该被漫长黑暗所困的天空，光幕在静静降落。梦境的纱幔垂落回现实之中，在气层中铺张开，拥抱住他们所在的星球。无需再度祈求奇迹，也不是会令人感伤的最后一次，虽则不是发生在能够与人体温相接的情境下，但他们还在以更为亲密的、难以断绝的形式让心灵互相依偎着。

“——能用我的眼睛看到吗？”

而彼端传来了肯定的应答。


End file.
